Swearing
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan gets fired from the radio show for swearing one too many times. It's obvious that Dan is upset so Phil finds out a way to get Dan's job back.


"I can't believe it! I'm such an idiot!" Dan yelled as he and Phil walked into their apartment.

It was a Sunday night and Dan and Phil had just finished their radio show. Unfortunately, Dan had gotten fired from the radio show as he had sworn for the third time, accidentally. Dan had tried to explain to the BBC that it was an accident but they had had enough and fired him.

"It was an accident Dan." Phil said. Dan turned and looked at him.

"It was the third time." He said. "I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I swear every fucking day." Dan said.

"Dan." Phil said. He walked up to him. "You're not an idiot. People make mistakes all the time."

"Are you still going to do the radio show?" Dan asked.

"No way. I can't do the radio show without you. It's called 'The Dan and Phil show' not 'The Phil show'." Phil said.

"Phil, no, I want you to do it." Dan said. He took a deep breath. "The fans will be disappointed if the radio show stopped. One of us has to do it." He said.

"But I can't do it on my own." He said. "I've never done it before by myself." Phil said.

"Well, find someone to do it with you." Dan said. "Ask Chris Stark. The fans seem to like him." He said.

"I don't know." Phil said. "I'll have to think about it." He said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Dan said. "I just want this day to be over with." He said.

"Dan, its only 9:30. Don't you want to eat dinner first?" Phil asked.

"No." Dan said. He turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"You're just going to leave me by myself?" Phil asked. He sighed when he didn't get an answer. Phil didn't know how he was going to but he knew that he had to get Dan's job back. Dan loved doing the radio show and he knew that he was devastated to be fired. Phil jumped slightly when he heard a door slam shut, assuming that it was Dan slamming his bedroom door shut. Phil rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom.

It was a week later. Phil was doing the radio show with Chris Stark. The fans had already found out that Dan was fired. Dan didn't talk about it. He avoided it as soon as someone asked about it. It made him feel a little ashamed every time he thought about it.

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing the show?" Phil asked. He was getting ready to leave the apartment.

Dan and Phil were currently standing in the lounge, by the door.

"Phil, its fine. I want you to do it." Dan said. He bit his lip. "Even though I'm completely jealous that Chris Stark is going to be next to you for the next two hours." He said. He sighed. Phil laughed and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about him, trust me." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows. "Besides, Chris isn't even my type." Phil said. Dan let out a laugh.

"Alright, whatever. Have fun. I'll be listening." Dan said.

"Oh no, don't. That'll make me even more nervous." Phil said.

"Oh, Stop it. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You'll do fine. I once did it by myself with Chris so you can." Dan said.

"I suppose you're right." Phil said. "Okay, I have to get going." He said.

"Okay, be careful and have fun." Dan said. He reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him back.

"Love you." Phil said as he walked out of the lounge.

"Love you too." Dan said. He sighed as he watched Phil walk down the stairs and out the door. Once Phil was gone, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He grabbed his laptop and sat it on his lap.

danisnotonfire: _Don't forget to listen to and/or watch AmazingPhil with Chris Stark today on BBC Radio 1! You really won't want to miss this one, trust me! :) _

"_Okay, that's it for tonight's radio show. Thanks for tuning in guys. Hope you enjoyed the show. Thanks Chris for helping out with the show tonight. We're ending the show with My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall out Boy!_"

Dan sighed as he exited the BBC Radio 1 website. He shut the laptop. Although, he was extremely proud of Phil for doing the radio show on his own, he was jealous and he was angry with himself. He didn't like that Phil had to do it all on his own. He should be there by Phil's side, helping.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Dan asked. He hid his face in his hands.

An hour later, Phil finally returned home from the radio show.

"Dan?" Phil called as he walked up the stairs. Phil walked into the lounge and smiled when he saw that Dan was stretched out on the couch. Dan looked up. He sat up as soon as he saw Phil. "Hey." Phil said. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at him.

"Hey." Dan said. Phil reached over and gave Dan a kiss.

"So, did you listen to the show?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Of course I listened. You did great. You were a natural." Dan said. "I stalked Twitter and the fans loved it."

"Oh, good. I was so nervous." Phil said. "It was so awkward doing it with Chris." He said.

"Yet you still look very happy." Dan said. Phil looked at him. "What did you do?" Dan asked.

"Well, I was able to talk to Scott Mills and a couple of other people." Phil said. "And I got your job back."

"You did what?" Dan asked with shock. Phil smiled and nodded. "How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"I have my ways with people." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"You are literally the best boyfriend ever." He said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Phil said. Dan smiled. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him, pushing Phil down on his back. Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan. "Shall we celebrate?" Phil asked when Dan finally pulled away from the kiss. Dan smiled as he looked at him.

"We shall." Dan said. "I'll get the Champaign." He stood up. Phil laughed. "Oh, and by the way…" Dan started to say. Phil looked up at him. "I fucking love you." Dan said. Phil smiled as he watched Dan walk out of the room.

"I love you too." Phil whispered. He sat up and then he followed Dan.


End file.
